Lonely Tears
by ShyIntruder
Summary: Harrison Adrian Potter is twin of BWL. At little age forgotten and neglected he became very similar to Dark Lord . While lonely and so intelligent he became much more than any of people ever thought him to be. Which side he will choose? Dark Harry!Good Malfoys!Wrong BWL!
1. Lonely Child

Hello it's my first story so I'm bit nervous,sorry if you see some grammar mistakes and so hope you like it.

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all of the characters ****belongs to J K Rowling **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Every summer in Potter family mansion you could hear laugh of boy and see ideal parents. Even from one glance you could say that they are ideal family. Many people just say that, but they didn't know that for one boy this mansion was just hell.

Today was July 31 that boy birthday. But to him it was just another day. Little boy just sat in his room and was reading very difficult book even for adult, but it didn't seem that he was having any problem while reading it.

Boy heard how people in hall were celebrating his twin brother birthday. _'disgusting'_ he thought but still a little tears was rolling from his eyes. _'Happy birthday to me...'_

That boy had neatly styled black raven hair, his height and weight was too small for his age. He had stunning emerald eyes, which now was lifeless. But still around him was something very powerful and at the same time wrong.

His twin Evan James Potter, had messy dark red hair and dark blue eyes. Evan was much taller than his brother and just loved quidditch, while his brother was obsessed with books.

They were very similar except for one thing Evan was the Boy-who-lived. That was the point where they similarities ended. From everyone view even his parents and his godfather Evan was everything that magic world need and his twin was nobody.

That little child could easily remember the time when he realized it.

**- FLASHBACK-**

It was on Christmas morning two years ago. Everybody was already up to unpack they're gifts. Little boy was searching for his gift. But when he realized that there wasn't any gifts for him.

"Mommy,is me get no gift ? Is me bad boy?" asked small boy with tears in his eyes. Could it be that he was forgotten?

"Can you be quiet, I'm busy, Evan is opening his first gift." said Lily to her younger son.

"But mommy, me was good boy too." softly spoke little child.

"Stop this." she said with louder voice.

"But mommy, why Evan got gifts and me didn't?" softly spoke child, waiting for answer._'Mommy and daddy will never forget me...Because I love them..'_ thought boy.

"CAN YOU STOP THIS! CAN'T YOU LET YOUR BROTHER HAVE FUN CHRISTMAS AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU BROTHER IS MORE IMPORTANT AND SPECIAL THAN YOU EVER BE!" shouted James when he lost his patience at this little child, while Lily was looking at him with cold like ice eyes.

Then boy just silently walked to his room and cried his heart out for hours and didn't eat all week, bet nobody care about it.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Now it's been two years but even now it hurt so much just from remembering it. From that time boy learned how to wear his cold mask. He found that books can be what he ever need.

He and his parents never talked. His brother was just another arrogant fool like all his friends. He just liked to prank his brother and remind him that boy is nobody.

The only thing boy adored was dark. He just looked forward for Dark Lord returning, he will make everyone regret, everyone going to be afraid of him. _' They will beg me for mercy, but they aren't gonna get it I can't wait to but, oh well after few years I'm going to Hogwarts then I don't need to see Potters faces'._

That boy who two years ago loved his family, now hated them. But still no matter how many times he said he don't care, still it hurted him deeply.

Little boy was sitting in his room and tears was rolling from his eyes. Nobody care about him, so he never going to care about anyone. From today he will follow the dark path.

That boy was Harrison Adrian Potter. It was his sixth birthday and nobody came to see him.


	2. Meeting

Hello all, I was very happy when I saw your reviews, and so here...

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all of the characters belongs to J K Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a very beautiful morning. But Harry was not that happy because he had to wait for Evan because Mr. Arrogance didn't find his robes. Harry couldn't wait any longer because he knew the shoping with his parent system. James and Lily go with Evan but before that they will give Harry some cash and everybody happy, but nobody seems to notice that it isn't so safe to let young boy walk around streets alone. Still Harry didn't have problem with it.

Just a few months ago he decided to explore others streets. His number one target now was Knockturn alley. There was some jewelry shops and all, but most important Harry found an ideal bookstore.

The small bookstore with a very friendly shopkeeper named Williams, who each month send Harry a new book catalog. Harry just assumed that William really generous because he even let seven year old kid to buy ancient, powerful magic book's and two of them was really in good therms because then Harry finished reading one of William books he would send a review about it to the shopkeeper, the shop was called "Book and Magic".

_'Finally!'_, thought Harry, when he saw how Evan walked down the stairs. Then all Potter family was going to floo and meet Weasels. But Evan was just complaining how they were late. _'And who's fault is that' _thought Harry while they flooed to Diagon alley.

Now Harry was standing in Diagon alley with twenty-five galleons, he saw how youngest Weasley son was drolling over it, but still it was just a little piece of what Evan got and to Harry it didn't matter until he can buy his books.

While Potter's and Weasley's was going to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Evan just walked to Knockturn alley and was thinking about books he could get.

Harry didn't liked Weasleys very much. Only people he liked a bit was Percy and the twins. Percy wasn't like the rest of his family, well he was more intelligent type and quieter, while Fred and George always prank Evan and Ron just because they are saying mean things for Harry.

Once twins pranked Evan and Ron just because they said to Harry that he is ugly snake and nobody wants him. Then after that Ron and Evan was walking with green hair and **I love slytherin** written on they're faces. Lily and James was so angry at Harry that they locked him in his room for a two weeks. Still even locked Harry couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and didn't seem to notice that until he bumped into something, and that something was a really beautiful lady with black hair and very unque dark eyes that showed nothing but power.

" I'm really sorry for my clumsiness madam" Harry tried apologize.

" Oh it's nothing, but may I ask what is little child doing in Knocturn street?" asked beautiful madam in interested voice.

" I was just walking and looking for some interesting books, sorry for my manners my name is Harrison Adrian Potter." introduced himself Harry.

" Nice to meet you Harry, my name is Bellatrix Lestrange, but you may call me just Bella." Said woman and then asked, "Still it intriguing me why one of Potter's would like to walk around Knocturn alley?"

" Maybe one of Potter's isn't so light?" asked man who was walking with woman, " Sorry for my intruding, my name is Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella husband."

" Oh, I heard a lot about both of you, not very nice things, but it didn't seems that you are so dark like people saying" said Harry while smirking.

" Sometimes appearance don't match with mind." said Bella while staring in boys eyes.

"Maybe it's similar to me too..." said Harry with boring expression.

"Somehow I got feeling that we are very similar, would you mind to accompany us today, we can show you some useful shops, and maybe get to know each other?" asked Rodolphus.

"Oh it's honor to me. I think it will be very interesting." said Harry.

"Indeed." nodded Bella.

After that the three of them went to lots different shops, and at the end of day then Harry returned to Potter manor he immediately wrote thank you letter to Bella. He was happy after all these years he had someone to talk to.


	3. Feelings

Hello, thank you all for your reviews it made me really happy and motivated me to write. So I hope you like it.

__Writing__

"Talking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all of the characters belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Charapter 3**

It was Harry's eleven birthday. The day he waited all these years. Even now he sat in his room by the window waiting for his letter. While waiting he remembered all these years of lonely tears.

Bright and soft sun was shining. Weird but just a few days ago he didn't liked it and few years ago until he met Bella and Rodolphus he didn't saw sun. Now it was so warm and it felt like love and warmth he was longing for .

But then Harry noticed little brown owl flying towards him, _'So thats how angels who carry dreams look like'_, he thought and smiled just a little.

When Harry finally touched letter he felt so warm inside. He heard how Evan was shouting his father that he finally got accepted. For the first time in all these years Harry wanted to do the same, but he couldn't and little sorrow tear was rolling down his cheek.

Only luck today was that Potter trio is going to buy things for Evan today. Just a week ago then they was in Diagon alley, James gave Harry money and told him to buy his school things. Harry just assumed that they didn't wanted Harry to ruin Evan birthday.

Today Harry was going to read some books and it was all todays plan, although he knew that it is his birthday too, he didn't celebrated it , but like every year house elfes was going to make him little cake. If it wasn't those elfes he wouldn't be alive because his parents even didn't remembered that Harry had to eat.

If somebody would describe Harry first they would use word small, but not adorable more like aristocratic and beautiful yes it would fit him perfect. Harry was small not just because he didn't like outdoor activities, but because of his meal.

Once there was time when Harry didn't ate anything for about two weeks. He said he didn't wanted but after that he fell from stairs, from that day he started to eat regularly because Bella said that if you want to serve for Dark Lord you have to be strong and because he saw how elfes where crying for him.

But now this small boy was reading big book and was thinking just about the book and nothing more in the world.

**After a few hours:**

It was already late evening. Harry just finished eating his chocolate cake and was ready to sleep. When he noticed a beautiful brown owl. It was standing by his window holding letter and little package.

_' Oh it must be Bella's letter' _he thought and gently took letter and package. Like always at first he readed letter.

__Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday to you. I missed you so much, sorry that I didn't wrote to you in a while, but you know Rodolphus, he don't think it's safe.I want to ask do you eat regularly? How is your health? How are you? Anyway Rodolphus and I wanted to congratulate you for getting your Hogwarts letter (and don't say that I couldn't know it because everyone just from one glance could say that you are real wizard ), by the way once more Happy Birthday to you my little beloved snake, I sent you present , but it isn't all there are one more in Hogwarts waiting for you, so reply to us soon._

_ With love , __Bella and Rodolphus__

When Harry finally unwrapped his gift (it took awhile because Bella wrapped it around about twenty times), he saw beautiful bracelet with snake and his name on it. Bella really knew what Harry liked, and boy knew how she loved him.

After that Harry immediately took his quill and started to write:

__Dear Bella and Rodolphus_

_First of all I would like to thank you for your gift it was very beautiful and I treasure it. I'm eating regularly and my health is just fine. But I can't say this about myself, you know living with those three insane idiots is hell, and yes you are right today I finally got my Hogwarts acceptance letter (who is that gift thats waiting for me I'm intrigued) and now it's second time in my life that I've been so happy, you know first time is then I met you for the first hope you good luck, hope to see you soon._

_ Sincerely, __Harry.__

After writing letter Harry was feeling even more happy, and it was pretty late so he was tired too. Before falling asleep Harry once more thought about Bella and Rodolphus the best thing that happened in his life...

* * *

A/N What in your option the best house for Harry would be please PM me or review about it, because i really would like to hear what you think about it.


	4. Friend

So Hello thank you all for your reviews. I just wanted to say that all yours reviews inspire me to write, so there.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all of the characters belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a very beautiful sunny day and Harry was standing next to Hogwarts Express and waiting for a perfect moment enter it. He looked around at the crying parents and they're children, just a few included Harry showed no emotions.

Potters were same like other parents. Lily and James was adoring the fact that they're little boy finally starting Hogwarts, but like always they didn't notice Harry.

"I still can't believe that my little lion is starting school from today, it will be very quiet at home" said Lily and hugged Evan.

"Don't worry mom, I will write you every week and come home on holidays" said Evan and then kissed her cheek.

"Remember little lion we are proud of you, and don't let those slimmy snakes or Snivellus get you" said James while smirking.

"Dad, you know I will make them regret for even being wizards" said Evan and then started to giggle.

_'Oh the Red-Head-Gang is coming' _thought Harry and just stared how all Weasleys was going towards Potter's._'With those two my idiot brother and that stupid red-head, Hogwarts will be nightmare'._

"Hello Ms. and Mr. Weasley" said Evan with his typical good-boy tone.

"Oh, Hello Evan it's so nice to see you in a long time" said Ms. Weasley.

_'Okay I'm leaving because I can't look at these disgusting, stupid things' _Harry thought, but before he nodded his head silently saying "Hi" just to Fred and George because Percy was prefect now and he already left to train.

Harry just took his trunk with him and left when he heard the start of Ms. Weasley bragging how finally Percy is prefect and how she is proud of him. _'Ugly woman, you were always complained how he is not like the rest of his brothers.' _he thought while going to train.

Then he was finally in train he saw that most of compartments were filled with students, but he saw one who were empty and started to walk towards it.

"Did you heard the savior is going to Howarts this year!" shouted some boys while dreaming if they can be Evan friends.

"He so cute" claimed some girls.

Harry finally reached the compartment and was really tired from all people talks about boy-who-did't-die. Harry sitted and started to read a book. Until a bushy haired girl came into his compartment.

"Hi did you see toad, some boy Neville lost it." asked girl.

"No I didn't saw it" replied Harry with his usual boring tone.

"Oh, by the way my name is Hermione Granger, what's yours" said girl.

"Harry Potter, but please don't start that nonsense about boy-who-lived" said Harry with a bit sarcastic tone.

"Oh, you don't like him? But you have to be his relative and you know I readed about him in many books like "Hogwarts history" and I'm very delighted that he is goi-"

"-I don't care what that insane idiot did and if you will brag about him anymore I wil hex you, now get out!" shouted Harry at the girl because he didn't want to hear anything anymore about Evan.

When girl was gone and he calmed down a little Harry grabbed his book and started reading it again. Until some blonde boy came in .

"So hello I heard from some girls that Potter hater sitting here." said blondie.

"Oh yes but not just some hater I'm Super Potter Hater, and if you are another Potter lover get out" said Harry with angry tone.

"Sorry I have to disappoint you I'm not one of those blood-traitors or mudbloods, so I hate Potter like you do by the way I'm Draco Malfoy." said boy.

" I'am Harry Potter just a boy-who-didn't-die twin, but as you can see I'm nothing like him" said Harry and thought that things is getting interesting.

"You know, I think we can be good friends, because we think in a similar way and while going here I saw many people mudbloods, idiots on light side and people on dark side but you can't trust any of them and still you are unique."

"Exactly, I'm pure darkness and you still want to sit here with me?" asked Harry.

"If you want me,I don't need servant here, I need a true friend who have they're own options." said boy and smirked."So Harry will you accept my friendship and be my most trusted friend." asked boy and then he offered his hand to Harry.

For most people it would be very strange to start very strong relationship in very short time, but Harry just felt that this boy may be only one he ever can trust.

"It's my pleasure, but please just drop these formalities okay?" said Harry grabbed Draco hand and then shook it.

"Okay" giggled Draco and sat down next to Harry.

After that all the way to Hogwarts Draco and Harry talked about various things and really enjoyed each others company.

* * *

A/N What do you think the main couple should be Harry/?


End file.
